


Maple Glaze and a Long Conversation

by fandommatchmaker19



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Casual Sex, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Angst, New Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 13:59:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17081615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandommatchmaker19/pseuds/fandommatchmaker19
Summary: “So, any plans for today?” he asks as she pours maple glaze on top of her eggs.“Nope,” she replies, popping the ‘p’ before continuing, “you?” He shakes his head in response, and she beams back, excited. “Hmm, so you don’t mind staying around for a bit?” she asks, though she doesn’t really need to as he’s smiling too.“You know what this means, right?” she asks, voicing her concern. “We can’t pretend it’s just sex anymore.”“Good, because I like you Victoria,” he says, smirking slightly.“I am pretty likable, huh?” she says, tone light. “I think you’re pretty likable too, Lucas,” she says, and he leans forward slightly, lips brushing against hers gently.One morning, Lucas cooks Vic breakfast and adding maple-glaze prompts a really long conversation in which they get to know each other better. And, the really long conversation leads to them realizing that they need to figure out the future of their casual, sexy thing.





	Maple Glaze and a Long Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> Took me a while to figure out what I should write, but I hope you enjoy this! It's less angsty than my first one and I hope you enjoy it.  
> xx

Sunlight peeks through the curtain and Vic rolls over, hoping to lay her head on Lucas’ chest and get a few more minutes of sleep, but she’s met only by his pillow. She attempts to wipe sleep from her eyes, running her hands across them and her eyelids flutter open only to see that her bedroom is empty and there’s no sign of Lucas. She sits up slightly, and then hears noise coming from the kitchen and realizes that he must be there. The digital clock on her night stand tells her it’s early – too early – for a Saturday, and she realizes belatedly that she won’t be getting any more sleep. She’s not wearing any clothes, and spots that the ones she’d been wearing the night before are neatly folded on the arm chair in front of her bed, his clothes beside them. She makes a mental note that he’s a bit of a clean freak. Not that she minds. Running a hand through her curly hair, she swings her legs down and stands up, making her way over to the dresser where she finds a pair of panties and grabs one of Lucas’ t-shirts, slipping it over her head. There’s already a spot in the second drawer where Lucas keeps his clothes, all neatly folded. She’s a little surprised by how many there are, though she shouldn’t be because it’s the same at his place with her clothes. Despite the newness of this, whatever this is, they’d sort of slipped in a kind of routine, depending on their individual schedules. It had mostly been just casual sex and they’d had coffee a few times, casual dinners once or twice, but otherwise they hadn’t really tried to take things to another level, a more committed level. Maybe because I have a deep seated fear of relationships and commitment or maybe because he’s been married twice before and that scares me, she thinks as she tries to tame her frizzy curls but to no avail. So, she opens the door and stumbles through the hallway and into the connected kitchen and living area. 

And, she stops, mouth gaping open. 

Lucas is rummaging through one of her cupboards while something – possibly eggs and bacon – is frying on the stove. But, that’s not what has her mouth ajar because he’d done this twice before. What does have her staring at him, unable to close her mouth is the fact that he’s shirtless. And, oh God, Vic cannot breathe. Sure, she’d seen him without his shirt plenty of times, but somehow seeing him standing in her kitchen in just a pair of sweatpants seems different. He’s very much in his element, rummaging through one cupboard, stirring whatever is cooking on the stove, frying bacon, making coffee, and she can’t help but admire him. There’s a basket full of toast already on the island. His wavy hair is tousled from the night before and sleep, and Vic wants to run her through it, but instead she just leans against the kitchen island and watches him. But, of course, she doesn’t get to watch for long as he notices her. 

“Good morning, sweetheart,” he greets, and Vic’s not surprised at how chipper he sounds. What does surprise her is the term of endearment, though she doesn’t mind. It’s a bit old-fashioned, but she likes it. 

“Hi,” she replies, voice still husky from sleep as she flashes him a quick smile. “You’re not wearing a shirt,” she then blurts out, tone matter-of-fact before her eyes widen a little. “I didn’t mean it like that… I- no, I- II just meant that you look hot like that- not that you don’t always look hot- oh God, I-” she stutters out, cheeks reddening, but before she can try to form a coherent sentence, he walks over in two quick strides, and his hands cup her cheeks before his lips brush against hers, cutting her off mid-stuttering. Vic kisses him back, deepening the kiss as she wraps her arms around his waist, fingers skimming across his well-defined abdomen and the chiseled muscles of his back. Her fingers skate up his back gently as he continues to kiss her, slowly and sweetly, taking his time as she lets out a moan. Just then she smells smoke, and it seems that he does as well, because he pulls away abruptly and rushes to the stove just in time. Laughter bubbles out of her chest and she shakes her head as she watches him bemused. 

“Yeah, keep laughing, very funny,” he grumbles as he piles the eggs and bacon onto two plates before setting them on the kitchen island. 

“It kind of is, honey,” she retorts, tone mocking. 

Vic smirks slightly as she reaches for the maple glaze from one of her cupboards, causing Lucas’ gaze to drift to her upper thighs which are peeking out from underneath his t-shirt. Vic shivers when she feels his fingers slowly grazing her thighs, sliding up until his fingers reach her hips. Vic stops her movement, leaving the maple glaze on countertop, and slides her hand back, wrapping it around his neck, running her fingers through his hair. She feels him press a kiss to her wrist and smiles, humming in pleasure. He gently turns her around, his hands still resting on her bare hips and he bends down slightly to capture Vic’s lips with his own. Vic responds immediately, bringing her other hand around his neck and deepening the kiss, tongue dueling easily with his. Lucas’ hands slide across her hips and his arms wrap around her waist, tugging her closer before he sort of lifts her up and onto the countertop, causing Vic to let out a squeal of delight, a giggle erupting from her lips. Lucas smiles up at her before his lips slide along her cheek, down her jaw before stopping on spot on her neck. Vic lets out another giggle as his beard tickles her skin and she pulls Lucas closer to her, her legs straddling his hips. He lets out a grunt as he continues kissing her neck, but stops when Vic’s stomach growls, letting out a laugh. Vic blushes several shades of red, laying her head on his shoulder in an attempt to hide her embarrassment. 

“I see somebody’s hungry,” he says, smirking at her before pressing another kiss to her lips. She smiles when he pulls away with a muttered, “I’ll be right back,” before hopping off the countertop and grabbing her maple glaze and a cup of coffee and setting them on the table. While he’s in the bathroom she sets his cup of coffee with milk and sugar on the table and two glasses of orange juice before hopping onto the barstool and taking a sip of her coffee. Lucas emerges from the bathroom a few seconds later and takes a seat on the barstool across from her. “I hope you like eggs and bacon,” he comments as she begins eating. 

“Uhuh,” she replies, muffled by the eggs and bacon in her mouth. She swallows, then gulps a mouthful of coffee before turning her attention to him. Lucas is merely watching her, bemused. He’s eating slowly, sipping his coffee and looking at her attentively. He does that a lot, she notes, and his eyes are always kind and non-judgmental. 

“So, any plans for today?” he asks as she pours maple glaze on top of her eggs. 

“Nope,” she replies, popping the ‘p’ before continuing, “you?” He shakes his head in response, and she beams back, excited. “Hmm, so you don’t mind staying around for a bit?” she asks, though she doesn’t really need to as he’s smiling too. Lucas tells her as much: 

“Victoria, you don’t need to ask, I’m happy to stay.” She hums back in response. “I like spending time with you, I like you,” he says softly. 

“I’m pretty likable, aren’t I?” she asks, wiggling her eyebrows. Lucas chuckles in response. 

She scoops another fork-full of eggs and shoves it into her mouth, her eyes watering with delight. 

“Mmm, these eggs are so good!” she exclaims and Lucas sort of blushes, looking down slightly before eating some himself. 

“Yeah, it’s… uh… a family recipe,” he says and she nods, perking up slightly. 

“Hmm, have you tried them with maple glaze?” she asks, and Lucas shakes his head. This prompts Vic to grab another fork-full, but this time she shoves the fork in his direction. “C’mon, try it, it’s delicious!” she says, and he sort of looks at it suspiciously. 

“I don’t-” he begins, but she cuts him off, coming around his side of the table, smirking with delight. 

“C’mon, babe, they’re amazing,” she says, emphasizing the word ‘babe’. Lucas rolls his eyes, but lets her feed him the maple-glazed eggs and his own eyes flutter closed in delight. “Ha! I was right!” she cheers, a satisfied smirk on her face. Just as she moves to grab another fork-full, he cups her cheek and kisses her. It’s slow and languid, his lips gentle on hers, his beard tickling her chin slightly but she doesn’t mind. She smiles against his lips, deepening the kiss before pulling away and grabbing another fork-full of eggs, bringing it to Lucas’ lips. They continue like this for a while, having poured maple glaze on his eggs as well, so they’re feeding each other and exchanging kisses in between. She’d pulled her barstool closer to his and had moved her plate as well, and his free hand continues to rest on her thigh, fingers skating up and down her bare skin. “I can’t believe this amazing family recipe was lacking maple glaze. Can never have enough maple glaze,” she comments, earning a chuckle from Lucas. 

“Yeah, my dad was a morning person, so he always used to get up and make breakfast early whenever he was home, so it was ready when me and my siblings stumbled downstairs.” Despite the content smile on his face, his eyes have a faraway look in them and Vic squeezes his shoulder in comfort. 

“Was?” she asks quietly, and then bites her lower lip because she’s not sure she should have asked, not sure they’re at that stage yet – the opening up and secret-sharing stage. But, Lucas’ eyes are kind as he looks at her and replies. 

“Yeah, was. He… um… he was a-” he begins explaining, but cuts himself off, his voice edgy and laced with a hint of his Australian accent. 

“You don’t have to talk about it,” she says softly, taking a sip of her orange juice while rubbing his back comfortingly. 

“It’s fine, it was a long time ago. He was… uh… a firefighter and he died during a call. I was in my late teens and I remember getting that call with my mum and siblings, having to rush to the hospital in the middle of the night to say goodbye,” he explains, and his almost breaks on the last word. Vic shudders and lays one hand on his shoulder in comfort.

“How many siblings do you have?” Vic asks, deciding to change the subject because she doesn’t think he’ll say more without some prodding and because she doesn’t like how small and sad his voice sounded, accent more pronounced, when talking about his dad. 

“Four,” he says, and her eyes widen. “Two older siblings – brother and sister – twins, then one more sister two years older than me, and one sister about a year younger,” he explains. 

“Wow,” she says, and he smiles. 

“Yeah, always got along with my two sisters, cause the twins always used to think they were ‘cooler’ or whatever when we were teenagers,” he comments, rolling his eyes. Vic smiles, imagining a pouting teenager Lucas wanting to hang out with his older brother and sister. “What about you? Any siblings?” he asks curiously, tucking his hand under his chin as his blue eyes gaze steadily at her. 

“Oh, um, I have one sister. Well, half-sister from when my dad remarried,” she says, drumming her fingers on the surface. “Her name’s Abby; she’s in college right now in New York, but she wants to travel. She loves photography,” she says, glancing at her fridge where a photo of her and Abby on top of the Empire State Building, wide smiles on their faces. “That’s her on the fridge,” she points out. 

“She looks a bit like you, but not much,” he says, and Vic smiles. 

“And your parents?” he asks curiously. Vic sucks in a breath, bracing herself for her answer. 

“Um, they divorced when I was a kid, but got back together when I was in my teens. Didn’t marry again, though. And, then my mom… she… um… got sick. Cancer. She died two years after the diagnosis,” she said sadly and Lucas rubbed her back in comfort. He squeezed her hand gently, and Vic continued. “My dad got deployed again, he was in the military and I lived with my aunt for a bit. Then, my dad got back with a new fiancée about two years later. Nice lady who was an army trauma surgeon. She saved his life and he fell in love or something,” Vic explains, her voice trailing off. Her voice had become slightly detached, but Lucas could see how much it was actually hurting her to talk about this. “She was actually pretty nice and she decided to come back home after the wedding. She started working for a hospital and took care of me. I admit, the first year or so, I wasn’t grateful for it. I mean… I was, but- I just… I missed my mom and she was trying so hard to- I don’t know… I thought to replace her or something… I didn’t appreciate it. But, then I did. Took a while, but she and I worked out a way. Then, she got pregnant with Abby and my dad came home for a while and then we spent the next several years moving from military base to military base.”

“Must’ve been tough. Moving here from the Gold Coast when I was fifteen was hard enough, but moving around so much can’t be easy,” Lucas says as Vic sips her coffee. 

“Yeah, but I got used to it after a while. So, what prompted your move across continents? Cause we were only moving state to state,” Vic asks, curiously. Not that she minds the move.

“Um, my dad’s from here actually and he had family here. My grandpa died and my gran was left alone, so my parents decided to move here to be close to her. Dad didn’t have any siblings, so…” Lucas explains, trailing off. Vic nods in response as she stands up to put their plates in the sink and then the two of them decide to take their conversation to the couch. 

Lucas stretched out on the couch with Vic curled into his side, her head resting on his bare chest. His chest was hot, almost blazing and Vic warmed up quickly, her fingers tracing circles across his chest as they tangled their feet. Lucas grabbed the thin blanket from beside him and threw it over Vic’s bare legs. Vic muttered a ‘thanks’, her chest swelling with appreciation. This was another thing she loved about him, he was always so considerate, so careful. His own arm wrapped around her waist and he tugged her closer.

“Unfortunately, my dad got deployed again when I was seventeen and Abby was four. He didn’t come back,” she finishes, her voice sad and distant.  
“I’m so sorry, Vic. I can’t imagine what it was like losing both parents. Losing my dad had been hard enough, but…” he trails off and she nods. He brushes his lips gently on her temple and Vic hums in content. It feels nice to be able to tell someone all of this given that she doesn’t usually talk to anyone about her family or her private life. And, it’s not that she doesn’t feel comfortable or doesn’t trust her family at 19, but somehow she never could bring herself to tell anyone there all this. Sure, she’d mentioned a few things to Travis, a few details, but she’d never told anyone the whole story. 

“Susan died when Abby was in her teens and I was in college. I took care of Abby and me for a while and things weren’t easy. Abby, when she graduated high school, she told me to go. I’d devoted like four years of my life to her and never quite figured out what I wanted. And, she knew that. So, she told me to go and figure out what I wanted to do with my life. She got into a photography program at NYU on a scholarship and gave me half of the money Susan left us with to travel or do something,” Vic chuckles slightly as she remembers how Abby had handed her a cheque from Susan, a duffel bag full of clothes and the keys to her then-boyfriend’s car that Vic could borrow for a month. Lucas chuckles along with her, a soft bemused smile on his face. “And, for once, in my life I listened to her. I traveled for a bit and on the road I saw these firefighters going on a call. I was inspired, I guess and in a spur of the moment decision moved to Seattle, enrolled in the Fire Academy, and well, you can guess the rest,” she says. 

“Hmm, that’s interesting,” he comments in a tone that tells her it really is. 

“So, how about you? How did you decide to become a firefighter? Was it… was it because of your dad?” she asks curiously, but her voice softens on the last part, a little bit afraid she’d wondered into unchartered territory. Lucas’ gaze is still tender, though he looks away for a few moments, as if gathering his thoughts and then he looks back at her, the blue in his eyes a little more intense if possible. 

“Kind of, yes. I always used to admire my dad and I wanted to follow in his footsteps, but I was scared of fire- ironic, I know. And, then he died when I was a teenager and I… there was nothing else I wanted to do. I just knew I wanted to become a firefighter, but my mum wasn’t so into the idea. It kinda put a strain between me and her and with my siblings as well. So, I applied at the Fire Academy and got in and trained. I was still scared of fire though, but turns out that being exposed to it desensitized me. I worked at 88 where I met Sullivan and we were close friends for a while until a call ended our friendship and he transferred stations then moved to the Academy. And, then, he moved to Montana altogether,” he explains and Vic continues to stare into his intense blue eyes. She can’t quite look away, his smoldering gaze just pulling her in. He sort of chuckles at the end – or, at least tries to – but it comes out more like a cough. Vic knew Lucas and Sullivan were friends, but Lucas had never actually told her what had happened between them. 

They spend the better part of the morning sharing with each other and Vic knows, she’d known since she decided to tell him about her family, that things between them had transcended casual sex and casual dating. Despite the fact that he half-lived at hers and she had clothes at his, they had still kept it pretty casual. Despite the nicknames and the cooking and the flirting, it had been pretty casual. But, now, for sure it wasn’t. And, it would never be.  
“What is it?” he asks in concern because she’d zoned out for a few minutes, her mind trying to figure out a way for them to keep going. She looks up, her chocolate brown eyes meeting his blue ones again. 

“You know what this means, right?” she asks, voicing her concern. “We can’t pretend it’s just sex anymore.” 

Lucas suddenly becomes serious and sits up, pulling her to sit with him. His fingers gently graze her jaw and his palm cups her cheek, and he holds her gaze steadily, always so steadily. 

“I know,” he confirms, frowning slightly. “We can’t, but it hasn’t been just sex for a while now. And, this could complicate things, but I don-“ he begins, voice soft and careful and Vic immediately flinches away from him. 

“Are you ending this?” she asks, and her heart skips a beat because she had definitely not anticipated the turn their long conversation had taken. And, what’s worse is that she doesn’t like it at all. 

“No! No, no, no!” Lucas explains, and he cups her cheek again as if to hold her in place. “You didn’t even let me finish. I know this might get really complicated for both of us and I can promise you I will do whatever it takes to protect you if it ever does, but I don’t- I can’t stop. I know things haven’t been more, but they could be,” he says, causing Vic’s shoulders to sag in relief and she smiles at him. “Unless you don’t?”

“Of course! I do, I do! I want this… us… this whatever this is, I want it to continue,” she says nervously because she’s not sure what kind of more ‘this’ is.

“Good, because I like you Victoria,” he says, smirking slightly. 

“I am pretty likable, huh?” she says, tone light. “I think you’re pretty likable too, Lucas,” she says, and he leans forward slightly, lips brushing against hers gently. She deepens the kiss, palms lying flat on his scorching chest before she brings one hand around his neck. He tugs her forward with his arm and she falls unceremoniously on top of him. Laughter bubbles from her chest and she pauses, smiling against his lips. She pulls away slightly and their foreheads touch. “So, what does this mean?” she asks, her voice barely above a whisper. 

“Well, I like you and you think I’m pretty likable, so I’m pretty sure you know what this means,” he says with a chuckle. At the unsure look on his face though, he rolls his eyes. “You want me to spell it out for you?” he asks, eyes twinkling with amusement. 

“Yep,” she replies giddily. 

“Fine,” he grumbles before continuing. “Victoria, now that we’ve agreed that we both like each other, would you like to be my girlfriend?” he asks and she lets out a soft giggle. 

“Yes! Yes!” she squeals before pressing her lips to his. His fingers tangle themselves in her hair and she wraps her legs around him. “Bedroom,” she whispers against his lips when they pull away for air and he stands up, carrying her to the bedroom. Inside, she pulls his sweatpants off and lifts her arms up as he pulls his t-shirt off of her. They fall on the bed, her on top of him as they continue to kiss each other thoroughly. She helps him pull his boxers off as well and he rips her lacy panties off. She groans, but doesn’t complain because the action turns her on. Vic moans in a mix of pleasure and anticipation as he peppers kisses down her jaw before Lucas reaches her pulse point and bites lightly on the skin. She thinks it’s a good thing it’s a Saturday and she has to work only on Tuesday, because she’s pretty sure he’s giving her one hell of a hickey. 

“I like you,” she says against his lips before he thrusts gently inside her, foregoing the use of a condom since she’s on birth control and they’re both clean. 

“I like you, too,” Lucas replies before crushing his lips to hers again as Vic arches her back.


End file.
